This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, TV sets, set-top boxes and other customer electronic devices have been widely applied in home life and work, and code values of remote controllers of different manufactures and different forms of products are generally distinct from each other, so that each device is provided with a remote controller, and the related device can not be controlled remotely once the remote controller thereof fails or is lost, thus bringing numerous inconveniences to the life and the work. Although some remote controller is provided with a learning function, the learning function thereof is limited to infrared learning of only several buttons (e.g., Up, Down, Left and Right, P+P−V+V−, etc.,) in order to save the cost of the device, so that buttons alternative to each other are limited to those several buttons, and consequently one of the remote controllers can not be replaced with another as much as possible, and operations in a learning process are generally complicated.
Taking a multi-device system as an example, the multi-device system refers to a system including a plurality of devices (e.g., TV sets, set-top boxes, DVD players, multimedia boxes, etc.) connected together via a communication interface or over a network, and remote controllers of the plurality of devices (e.g., remote controllers of the TV sets, remote controllers of the set-top boxes, remote controllers of the DVD players, remote controllers of the multimedia boxes, etc.). The remote controllers of the plurality of devices can also be radio frequency intelligent remote controllers.
When the multi-device system is controlled using the remote controllers of the plurality of devices, the remote controllers of the devices can be provided with a learning function, that is, the remote controllers in the multi-device system can be replaced with each other through infrared learning of several buttons, but operations in a learning process are generally complicated.
In summary, a remote controller of a device currently has to firstly learn to control another device, thus complicating control on the other device.